


As Time Goes On, I Do As Well

by diabolicArbitor



Category: DCU (Comics), Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy VIII, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Good Slytherins, MoD Harry, Stays the same until GOF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: Harry Potter is bored. Having become the Master of Death, he can not die, and has to watch as timelines repeat themselves in the most astounding ways. Finally, Chaos, the creator of all has given Harry and his two most faithful companions permission to actually influence a time line by any means they can find. However, they have to wait until Fourth year...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be sporadically updated, not because I want it to be, but because depression likes to float in and out of my life like that school friend whom you barely tolerate that comes by for a drink and WAY overstays their welcome...

_AN: Welcome, and I hope you enjoy this story._

 

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, any resemblance to the original characters, real people, events or places is purely coincidental. No animals have been harmed in the making of this fic!_

 

** _Bold, Italic,underlined: Songs I used to fuel the idea_ **

** _Italic: Foreign Languages excluding Parseltongue_ **

** _Bold: Locations_ **

** _Underline: Thoughts_ **

** _~Words~: Parseltongue_ **

 

**Chapter 1: Boredom changes things.**

 

**The Void Between Worlds**

Harry was bored! In the last 500 iterations of the world, absolutely NOTHING had changed! Looking at his companions, Neville and Luna, he could see their boredom as well, and prepared himself to wreak unmitigated havoc on the current timeline, when Chaos appeared in front of them.

"Children, I have seen both the stagnancy of the timelines and your mutual boredom. Before you decide to 'Mess things up' as you young ones say, I will make you a deal," Chaos stated with a smirk. Harry and his closest confidantes straighten up quickly, staring at Chaos with a nervous anticipation. Seeing he has their attention, he smiles. "The current timeline is about to reach 1994 C.E. and Young Harry shall once again be called from the infernal cup with an attitude...." Chaos states while looking put out. "I am allowing you to go modify the timeline, as this iteration, Harry is destined to die in the Graveyard. This will cause the timeline to end within 7 years of his death... this we can NOT allow!" Chaos' face shows his pure anger at the foolishness of his daughter Fate. 

 

_**Song Start: Great Day- The Lonely Island** _

 

Harry clears his throat before he speaks. " Lord Chaos, I must ask if I am hearing this correctly, do you mean for us to break the rules of Deity Non-Interference, and forcibly change the timeline? Because if so.... I agree to whatever terms you are setting! Its been too long since I have walked among the mortals!" Luna cackles with glee as Neville rubs his hands together with a wicked smile upon his face. Chaos nods slightly, holding up a finger. "The rules are simple," he says, "You can directly TEACH the boy your ways, bring teachers from other time lines and dimensions, and even MODIFY him and the alternate versions of yourselves if you wish. However you can NOT directly interfere with combat. If you are attacked you can return fire NON-LETHALLY, but no killing random people, death eaters, or Tom Riddle. The boy must do it, as Fate said that is her only hard, fast rule."

 

_**Song End** _

 

The trio of deities nod to Chaos and slide themselves into reality on October 15th, 1994...

 

**A small house in Wessex, England.**

 

Harry, Luna, and Neville appear in a small home that they created. Luna goes to start tea, Nectar of the Gods, really, and Neville sits comfortably in one of the large wing back chairs that sit around the small circular table in the middle of the room. Harry, however starts contemplating who he wants to  ~~kidnap~~ RECRUIT as helpers. Flopping down with no grace he looks at Neville. "Well back in the mortal realm... Who do you think we should recruit to help us?" Neville snickers as they hear Luna yell  from the kitchen, "Maleficent and Salazar! This time lines versions of us should be more Grey than either extreme!" Harry nods, rubbing his chin. Neville smiles and says softly, "If we each get to pick two... I want that Squall bloke from 300 timelines ago. He was a bad ass, and that one mutant magic user from 750 timelines ago, Magick she called herself..." Harry looks up and smiles, "You mean Illyana Rasputin?" Neville nods again. 

 

Harry, however, nods slowly. "I know two I want, though one has no magic..." The sound of a tea cup breaking catches their attention. Luna comes in a tea tray floating behind her, pale as can be. "No magic?" She asks with her voice trembling, her eyes blown wide. Harry nods, holding up a hand in the universal motion of 'wait'. " He CURRENTLY has no magic, though you can change that. I want him because of his skills as a Virologist, Biologist, combat expert and his inherent darkness. Giving him at least healing magic would allow him to be our choice medic for our alternate selves." 

 

After setting the tea tray down, Luna straightens her dress and smiles. "That idea.... I can get fully behind. So who are your choices?' Harry smiles again, "Albert Wesker, and Rachel Roth." Luna smiles a 100 watt smile.

 

_**Song: Come together-The Beatles** _

 

 

Harry waves his hand and six people start to form from the ground up. As they come into existence they look around in various states of confusion. The first one to catch their bearings, Squall, looks at the three beings who summoned them from the afterlife. "What the hell happened?" He looked down at his hands seeing them young and frowns. He then remembers he died at 70 years old. "How..." He starts as Harry says, "Welcome back to the living! You have all been chosen to help save this timeline..." 

_**Song End** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick talk about whats to come, and preparing to help the younger time line relevant Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have finished the second chapter, and am now working on the third. So everyone knows, the time line up to this point is the same as canon, however, things will be changed... A LOT.
> 
> Also, Hope you enjoy the song selections.

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, any resemblance to the original characters, real people, events or places is purely coincidental. No animals have been harmed in the making of this fic!_

 

** _Bold, Italic,underlined: Songs I used to fuel the idea_ **

** _Italic: Foreign Languages excluding Parseltongue_ **

** _Bold: Locations_ **

** _Underline: Thoughts_ **

** _~Words~: Parseltongue_ **

 

_Previously on As time goes on;_

 

_Harry waves his hand and six people start to form from the ground up. As they come into existence they look around in various states of confusion. The first one to catch their bearings, Squall, looks at the three beings who summoned them from the afterlife. "What the hell happened?" He looked down at his hands seeing them young and frowns. He then remembers he died at 70 years old. "How..." He starts as Harry says, "Welcome back to the living! You have all been chosen to help save this timeline..."_

 

_**Song Start: Breaking old Habits-Linkin Park** _

 

**Maleficent's P.O.V.**

 

The last thing she remembers is the pain of the enchanted sword piercing her chest. The agony it caused. Looking upon the others in the room, only three of them seem to know whats going on. Taking her time to examine them, her eyebrows rise in surprise.  _'All of them are magical! Finally, a place where someone MIGHT actually understand me!'_ She's roused from her thoughts as she hears the larger, dark-haired, green-eyed wizard speak.

 

**Albert's P.O.V.**

Pain... Unimaginable pain. The burning of lava, the impact and burn of two rockets, even the transformation into the hideous monstrosity that he had become. All of that floods his newly recreated mind, then, a calming, soothing feeling welling up from within his chest. He looks at the others in the room, and can tell they are different. The tall, dark-haired man has an aura around him that scares the life out of him. The slightly taller sandy-haired boy has a feeling of deep power and the smell of soil, churned for farming. The petite blonde, her silver eyes shine with power, and look as if she's watching something far away. Then there is the dark-haired man to his right, wearing green and silver robes, sitting as if he were royalty. Next to him, on his other side, a pale, almost grey skinned, young(?) girl, wearing a midnight blue hooded cloak. The gem in her forehead glows with an otherworldly light. Then another blonde, this one taller, wearing black, red, and gold armor, her ice blue eyes seem to burn with a fire from within. Next to her, a young man, brown, messy haired sits in black jeans, a leather coat (I like his style!), Looks confused and angry. The scar on his cheek just gives him a harder edge to his look. Finally, a woman in long a long black dress, her skin so pale, it looks as if light has never touched it. Strangely, her eyes are violet, and glow slightly, as if her power is barely contained. He looks back to the first man, listening in intently. _'This should be interesting'_

 

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Raven remembers her father finding a way to earth. The death, the destruction, the pain of billions of souls passing through her and into Trigon's realm. She knows she died, but before she did, the entire continuum did as well. She looks around at the beings around her, feeling power untold in the room. Especially those three. The attractive one, green eyes, fair skin, dark haired... his power scares her, but she can see the smile lines around his eyes, and the smirk he wears with ease of long use. The lithe blonde looks like fun to be around, and her power feels like coming home. The taller blonde man... his power feels as if it comes from the earth's core and eases her soul. in her head she hears a voice whisper  _'Your father does not exist here, you can be yourself.'_  She starts to take accounting of her inner thoughts as she hears a voice start to speak...

 

**Illyana's(Magick's) P.O.V.**

Coming back to life is NOT a new experience to her, so she calmly sits there looking with interest in most of the people in the room. Though most of the males.... ALRIGHT already, geez, ALL the males, are attractive, she finds her eye drawn to the tall, blonde in the leather trench coat. His eyes glow orange(HOW COOL IS THAT!) behind a pair of designer sunglasses, and looks great in the black boots, slacks, shirt and tie. Maybe I can check him out a little.... Oh shit, hie's looking my way! the voice of one of the others draws everyone's attention.

 

**Salazar's P.O.V.**

He smells the magic in the air as soon as he arrives. He KNOWS how he died, at the hands of brigands on his way back to Hogwarts, and he's seen the first being, the only one that matters as far as he's concerned, before. His dark hair, and green eyes were ghosted behind the Lady Death that came to collect him, leaving his children to carry on his name. From the other side he was allowed to see how his want of purely magical blood got corrupted to families who only married magicals, and he wanted to weep. Maybe, if that being is charitable he can correct those assumptions.

 

**Squall's P.O.V.**

His mouth opens before he has time to take stock of everything. Fuck puberty.

 

_**Song end.** _

 

 

 

**Back to the previous speech by Harry.**

 

 

_**Song Start: Nightwish-Wishmaster(live)** _

Harry says, "Welcome back to the living! You have all been chosen to help save this timeline. Each of you have been chosen for your... Special gifts, and talents." He stands and starts to pace back and forth. " Maleficent, Raven, You two have been chosen because of your knowledge of dark magics. Your animagus abilities and the power to draw them out will also be helpful Maleficent. Raven... Do you prefer Raven or Rachel? I ask because your name will be used a lot." Raven looks down and away for a second, then looks in his eyes, whispering "Raven was my superhero name... if I'm not going to be a hero I would prefer to go by Rachel." 

Harry nods and smiles, "Rachel then. You will be teaching him meditation techniques, as he has problems focusing because of a certain goat-fucking headmaster..." Luna and Neville snort and roll their eyes. Harry points at Squall and Illyana, smiling. "You two," he continues, "will be teaching him melee weapons combat, and your unique magics. Especially you Squall." Harry nods again, a smirk flitting about his lips. " You have access to all of your own Guardian Forces, including the ones you had linked to your party members. The boy you will be helping to train will have his own... Unique ones that he will be able to call upon." 

He stops in front of Salazar and smiles. "You, Salazar of Slytherin, will teach the boy parselmagic, runic magic, and potions. If you train him well, it will correct the light that your house at Hogwarts is viewed in."

Then moving in front of Albert, he looks at Luna for a moment. She nods and smiles so Harry looks to Wesker. " You Wesker have been gifted magic by the powers that be, however only medical spells will be allowed to you. We brought you in more for your abilities with viruses... specifically the T-Virus. You modified a strain to give yourself superhuman abilities, and we want you to do the same for the boy who will be trained." Wesker nods slowly. " I can do as you ask, I will need a lab, a pint of the boy's blood, a viral sample and two assistants who are knowledgeable in Virology and microbiology." Harry nods and smirks. "Done, done and done. I look forward to working with all of you." 

Illyana looks up, an eyebrow raised. "Who, exactly, are we training?" Harry's face splits into a slasher grin as he looks at his summoned helpers. "Well," he says, mischief in his voice, "you will be training this time lines version of me!"

 

_**Song end.** _


End file.
